User blog:E-Rossi 25/Henry's Big Crash (Thomas Creepypasta)
Note:This Is Based On A Video I Maded On My Youtube Channel, Which Can Be Seen Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpjGwANk9gA&t=10s 'Intro' Has Anybody Seen Thomas The Tank Engine? Well I Just Found Out A Lost Episode That Was Supposed To Be In Season 5, It Was Called Henry's Big Crash, I Was Walking Back Home When I Saw a DVD Lying On The Ground, With No One Watching I Was Able To Grab The DVD And I Took It Back Home, The DVD Was Damaged But I Was Able To Fix it, I Grabbed My DVD Player And Let It Played. 'The Episode' The Episode Begins With Henry Pulling The Express On The Main Line,The Narrator Says That He Henry Was Going To The Mainland And It Was A Special Special,The Camara Pans Out To See Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel On His Branch Line,The Narrator Then Says That Thomas Was Going To Knapford Station Where Toby Was Waiting,Later We See A Set Of Points Near By. Edward Passes By And The Camara Pans Out To Show The Signal man Watching Him.It Was Stock Footage From The Episode Busy Going Backwards, Where Toad Nearly Crashes To Gordon, Now That I Mentiones It The Set Was Still The Same,It Still Has The Same Signal Box And The Same Set Of Tracks, We Then See A Close Up Of Thomas Looking Surprised, Then We See Henry Looking Surprised Too Then, We Them Colliding Against Each other And The Crash Sound Seems To Be Reused From The Horrid Lorry Episode (These People Are Lazy Aren't They?), The Crash Dies Down Too See Both Thomas And Henry Derailed, Thomas Is Shown Spinning His Eyes And Looks Surprised, He Then Asks Henry "Who Could Have Sabotaged The Points?" "I Don't Know" Replied Henry, Just The Fat Controller Arrived And Asked What Happened, Thomas Says He Doesn't Know And Tells That He Thinks Someone Sabotaged The Points,He Then Says That He Will Have A Few Stern Words With The Signal Man, One Of His Assistants Then Runs Over To Him Looking Pale,The Fat Controller Then Asks "What's Wrong?" And The Man Tells Him That He Should Go Inside The Signal box, The Two Go Inside Only To Find Out That The Signal Man Was Murdered With Blood Everywhere! Now I Understand Why This Episode Was Deleted, They Didn't Want to Show A Dead Man On Screen, And What's Werdier Is That The Blood Looked More Like Tomato Sauce That Real Blood, Makes Sense Since They Used Real Props On The Original Show, The Fat Controller Is Shooked And Then Calls The Police,Later We Edward Backing Up Towards His Shed With Gordon And James Looking Worried, Edward Asks What's Wrong And Gordon Replies That The Signal Man Was Found Dead,Edward Is Shocked And Confused, James Says That The Murderer Has Sabotaged The Points In Order To Make Thomas And Henry Crash,Edward Then Rushes out To The Works, Thomas And Henry Where Already Repaired And Where Happy To See Edward, Henry Says That He Will Try To Solve The Mystery Of Who Killed The Signal Man and Who Sabotaged The Points,That Night Thomas And Henry Leave The Sheds To Try Find Any Clues On Who Did These Horrible Crimes, Thomas Then Hears A Low Distorted Version Of His Whistle, Thomas Is Afraid And Runs Up To Henry, He Asks Him If They Should Be Afraid Now, Before Henry Could Reply A Shadowy Figure Rushes Past Them, Henry Is Scared But Suddenly He Realizes He Cannot Go Any Further, Thomas Then Sees A Shadowy Ghostly Version Of Himself, And He Too Is Scared, The "Shadow Thomas" Looks Just Like The Original One,But He Was Colored Purple And Had The Word "DEATH" Written On His Tanks And The Number "666" On His Bunker, I Don't Know Why,But I Knew It Had Something To Do With The Devil, Thomas Tries To Back Up Only To Find Henry's Tender Off The Rails, The Shadow Thomas Than Tries To Drag Thomas Away From Henry,But Henry Hauls Back,Then We See A Close Up of The Shadow Thomas's Wheels,And Then Henry's Wheels,But Then A Weird Looking Portal Shows Up And The Shadow Thomas Then Drags The Real Thomas And Henry And The Episode Fades To Black And A White Text That Says "To Be Continued" is Present and The Credits Roll. Afterwards I Was Shocked After Seeing This,I Knew Season 5 Had More Action And Violence But This Was Something Else,Why Would They Show A Dead Man Onscreen? That's Something Victor Tanzig Will Do! Speaking Of Which The Plot Was Similar To The Stories Of Sodor Episode: Spectre,in Which Involves Lily Taking A Train Only To Find That Her Brake Van Was Missing, And Then The Guard Is Found Dead And Is Revealed That Dominic (The Spiteful Brakevan) Was Responsible For It, And The Shadow Thomas Seemed Responsible For The Death Of The Signal Man,Just Like Dominic, I Wish That They Make An Episode Like This Again It Was Pretty Creative,Sadly David Mitton Passed Away A Few Years Back, And I Don't Know If Britt Alcroft Is Still Alive Or Not,If You See A Copy Of THis Episode or A Continuation, Send It To Me And Ill Look For It. Category:Blog posts